Amber Lodge Marvel Story
by MzlleFiction
Summary: Amber Lodge petite riche de Malibu se retrouve du jour au lendemain chez sa tante à Manhattan. Une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux amis...mais avant tout un changement dans sa vie.
1. 0

« Nous voilà arrivé, Mademoiselle ! »

En entendant cette phrase, ou plutôt le mot « arrivé », Amber Lodge, une jeune californienne âgée de quinze, fit descendre la vitre teintée du taxi. D'un bref regarde mais d'un regard remplit de mépris, elle souffla en voyant l'immense building qui se tenait en face d'elle. Si grand, qu'elle ne pu voir le haut de l'impressionnant bâtiment.

Alors qu'un homme vêtue d'un costume noir vint ouvrir le coffre du taxi afin de sortir les valises d'Amber. La jeune femme referma la vitre et ouvrit sa porte afin de sortir du taxi.

L'homme qui avait fait de bonté en sortant les bagages d'Amber du coffre, fit un signe de tête à la jeune femme en signe de bienvenue puis il paya le chauffeur. En empoignant les valises, il fit signe à Amber de le suivre.

A ce moment, elle hésita entre sauter extrémiste sur le taxi qui venait tout juste de partir ou de s'enfuir à l'opposé du bâtiment ou de tout simplement suivre l'homme et de faire face à sa nouvelle vie.

Quand elle passa la porte d'entrée de l'immense building, l'homme lui fit un grand sourire puis prononça cette phrase, qui tourna en boucle dans l'esprit d'Amber.

« Bienvenue chez Monsieur et Madame Stark ! »


	2. 1

Depuis plusieurs minutes voir quelques heures, Amber fixait le blanc plafond de sa nouvelle chambre. Après un énième soupir, elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Arrivée seulement hier, Amber n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger ses vêtements dans l'immense dressing qui était dans sa chambre. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas envie de ranger ses vêtements car pour elle, elle ne resterait pas longtemps chez sa tante, Pepper Potts devenue Stark depuis quelques mois.

Alors qu'elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, quelqu'un toqua à la porte mais n'attendit pas qu'Amber l'autorise à entrer. A vrai dire, si Amber avait dû autoriser cette personne à entrer, elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas fait.

N'étant pas spécialement curieuse ce matin, elle resta là. Assise sur le rebord de son lit et le regard sur la vue que lui donnait sa baie vitrée. D'immense building, les rues de Manhattan...rien de vraiment impressionnant et surtout répugnant pour Amber. Elle qui n'avait connu que la vue si magnifique sur la plage privée de ses parents et les couleurs du soleil levant et du soleil couchant. Cela lui manquait plus que tout.

Après une longue réflexion sur le pourquoi elle se retrouvait là aujourd'hui, Amber se leva puis se retourna pour aller dans sa salle de bain mais elle vit sa tante dans l'embrasure de sa porte. Un rapide sourire à Pepper puis Amber se dépêcha d'aller dans sa salle de bain. Elle s'enferma à clé alors que Pepper lui demanda si elle était prête pour cette journée.

Amber s'appuya contre la porte et ce laissa glissé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise contre le froid carrelage. Repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle posa sa tête contre ceux-ci et ferma les yeux en repensant à ce fameux soir.

Ce soir-là où lorsqu'elle était rentrait de cours, elle avait retrouvé sa maison sens dessus dessous. On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de cambrioler leur maison mais en réalité, c'était bien pire qu'elle n'aurait plus l'imaginer. Sa mère, Ginger Lodge, avait disparue et personne ne savait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. Certes, la famille d'Amber avait installé des caméras un peu partout dans la maison mais lorsque les forces de l'ordre avait voulu les visionner, il n'y avait rien juste de la neige sur les écrans. C'est comme si ce jour-là, les caméras avaient été éteintes.

Et pour couronner le tout, peu de temps après, son père s'était fait arrêter. Accusé d'avoir détourner de l'argent mais également accusé d'être impliqué dans la disparition mystérieuse de sa femme, Victor Lodge était en garde à vue jusqu'au procès qui se tiendrait à la fin du mois. N'ayant plus que sa tante pour seule famille, Amber avait élu résidence chez elle et son époux, Tony Stark.

Ayant reprit ses esprits, Amber se leva et alla prendre sa douche afin de se vider l'esprit avant de faire l'objet d'attention de tous les élèves de « Midtown Science High School ». Rien que de se faire à cette idée-là, Amber voulait que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve alors elle ferma de nouveau les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrir, Amber espérait sincèrement être de retour chez elle à Malibu mais elle était toujours là, sous la douche chez sa tante à Manhattan.

D'un geste rapide, elle coupa l'eau puis attrapa une serviette, qu'elle mit autour de sa poitrine. Afin de désembuer le miroir, Amber ouvrit une petite fenêtre afin d'avoir un peu d'air frais dans la pièce.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Amber fût prête et sortit donc de la salle de bain. A sa grande surprise, sa tante était assise sur son lit, qui venait d'être fait. D'un soupire, elle jeta sa serviette humide sur sa chaise à sa gauche puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Durant de longue minutes, un duel silencieux s'installa entre Pepper et Amber mais ce silence se brisa par Pepper qui en prit marre.

« Amber, il faut qu'on en parle !

-De quoi ? s'exaspéra Amber en s'approchant de sa commode.

-De tes parents.

-Ma mère a disparue et mon père est en taule, y a rien à dire.

-Vic n'est pas encore en taule, il est juste en garde à vue jusqu'au procès.

-Ouai mais ça ne va pas tarder. »

Pepper ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle ne dit rien, elle laissa sa nièce prendre son sac et sortir de sa chambre. Elle la suiva peu de temps après et la retrouva dans la cuisine, assise sur une des chaise haute à côté de Tony. Tous les deux étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner mais aucun ne prononçaient un mot. Le silence était maître dans cette résidence depuis hier soir.

Son petit-déjeuner terminé, Amber déposa ses affaires dans l'évier puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur sans un mot pour sa tante ou son oncle.

Amber s'était préparée à tout mais sans doute pas à ça. A peine faisait-elle un pas dans les couloirs de « Midtown Science High School » que tous les regard se tournèrent vers elle.Les élèves chuchotèrent en la voyant, ils la regardèrent de bas en haut et certains prirent même des photos d'elle.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir la fille de Victor Lodge, homme d'affaire arrêté pour détournement d'argent mais aussi pour la possibilité d'être coupable dans la disparition de Ginger Lodge. La colère monta vite en elle, elle aurait voulu leur dire d'aller se faire voir, elle voulait prendre leur téléphone et les jeter à même le sol mais elle se retint et passa son chemin afin de se rendre à l'accueil.

Lorsqu'elle la trouva enfin, elle poussa la porte et vit une femme, derrière une sorte de comptoir, qui parlait avec un jeune garçon, qui était de dos.

« Écoute Peter, il faut que tu arrêtes d'être absent si souvent. fit la femme. Car la prochaine absence ce n'est pas à moi que tu devras la justifier mais au principal.

-Je sais mais vous savez que Monsieur Stark me demande souvent de l'aider et...et vous savez mieux que quiconque qu'il se moque de savoir si je suis en cours ou non, répondit Peter. »

Amber ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce que ce Peter travail avec Stark, à vrai dire elle s'en moquait complètement et s'approcha du comptoir. Bien que la femme parlait avec Peter, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction d'Amber puis s'arrêta de parler avec le jeune homme et demanda à Amber ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour elle.

En premier lieu, Amber ne répondit pas mais fût étonné de voir qu'elle ne savait pas qui elle pouvait être. L'école entière la connaissait mais la femme de l'accueil, non.

Avant qu'elle ne réponde, Peter se tourna légèrement vers elle et la regarda de bas en haut. Amber l'ignora et se rapprocha un peu plus du comptoir et posa ses mains dessus.

« Amber Lodge, je suis la nouvelle !

-Oh ! fit la femme. Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher votre emploi du temps et votre formulaire pour les livres scolaires.

-Je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin, chuchota Amber pendant que la femme alla dans un bureau. »

Bien que cette dame ne s'absenta deux courtes minutes, Amber trouva le temps long et le bruit de la pendule ainsi que le regard oppressant du jeune garçon n'arrangea rien. Au contraire cela énerva Amber un peu plus mais le retour de la femme, apaisa les choses.

Elle lui tendit un emploi du temps avec le plan du lycée puis elle glissa un autre papier, le fameux formulaire pour les livres scolaires.

D'un bref regard, Amber regarda par quelle matière elle allait commencer sa journée et à sa plus grande joie, elle commencerait par les sciences. Amber remercia la femme, dont le nom Donna Ackles figuré sur une petite plaque devant un téléphone fixe, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de l'ouvrir, Donna l'interpella. Alors elle se retourna pour faire face à Donna.

« Il me semble que vous commencez par de la science, dit-elle. Peter, ici présent, a exactement le même cours que vous pour cette tranche d'horaires. Il sera ravis de vous y amené et de vous faire visiter le lycée par la même occasion.

-Donna... ! fit Peter avant de lui faire face, a tout à fait raison. Je serais ravis de te faire visiter le lycée. »

Tous deux sortirent de l'accueil et se retrouvèrent dans le couloirs. Peter lui indiqua le chemin qu'il allait prendre sans prononcer un mot.


	3. 2

Marchant aux côtés de Peter, Amber repensa à la réaction du jeune homme. Elle n'était pas dupe à ce point et savait que Peter faisait ça seulement parce que Donna lui avait ordonné. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, en ce moment elle serait seule et tenterait de trouver la salle avec seulement son plan, qui n'était pas très facile à comprendre.

Dans un profond silence, Peter tourna à gauche à la fin du couloirs puis marcha devant Amber, qui manqua de lui rentrer dedans. A ce moment, s'en fût trop pour elle. Amber s'arrêta et sortit toute la colère qui avait en elle depuis ce matin.

« Sérieusement si je te fais chier, dit-le moi ! »

Peter s'arrêta net et se retourna vers Amber. Il fit, dans un premier temps, les gros yeux puis bafouilla quelques choses d'incompréhensible avant de prendre la parole.

« Non, tu me fais pas chier.

-Et bah, j'en ai pas l'impression. Quand la femme de l'accueil t'a demandé de me montrer le chemin et de me faire visiter le lycée, on aurait fortement dit que cela te faisait chier. Après je peux très bien comprendre que tu n'as pas envie d'être vue avec Amber Lodge, LA fille de Victor Lodge.

-Quo...

-Tu sais quoi ?! Je vais me démerdé, je trouverais bien la salle de cours moi-même et j'éviterais, ainsi, de te faire perdre ton temps. »

Peter resta bouche bée, que pouvait-il bien dire après cela ? A vrai dire, pas grand chose. Il ne voulait pas énerver Amber plus qu'elle ne l'était en ce moment car ce n'était pas vraiment le style de Peter. Alors, il laissa Amber partir dans une direction puis il ria avant de l'appeler.

Amber s'arrêta net puis se tourna vers Peter et lui demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir.

« Tu vas dans la mauvaise direction, fit-il, là c'est les cours d'anglais et de langues étrangères. Les cours de science sont dans cette direction, continua-t-il en montrant le couloirs dans son dos d'un geste de la main. »

Amber bafouille d'incompréhensibles mots puis soupira avant de rejoindre Peter, qui souria. Elle fit un légère grimace et poussa légèrement Peter comme pour lui dire d'avancer et de lui indiquer le chemin. Sans un mot, ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la salle de science.

D'un geste, Peter invita Amber a entrer dans la salle chose qu'elle fit sans se faire prier. En pensant devant lui, Amber murmura un« Merci ». Si faible était sa voix que Peter du tendre l'oreille pour n'entendre qu'un simple murmure mais il ne lui demanda pas de répéter alors lorsqu'Amber alla se présenter à Madame Carlson, la prof de science, Peter alla rejoindre son meilleur ami, Ned Leeds.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter vit Amber venir s'asseoir à la seule place qu'il restait. Juste devant lui et à côté de Michelle Gonzales, une forte tête qui ne pensait qu'au cours et n'avait pas vraiment d'amis dans le lycée à part Peter et Ned, qui n'étaient que de simples connaissance qui l'apprécier.

En s'asseyant à côté de Michelle, Amber la salua mais n'eut qu'un simple « Hum hum » en signe de réponse. Notre jeune californienne se pinça les lèvres et sortit son livre de science. Amber se demandait à quel chapitre ils pouvaient bien être dans ce lycée. Étaient-ils en avance ou bien en retard par rapport à elle ?

Madame Carlson se leva de sa chaise et alla fermer la porte puis se tourna vers ses élèves et les salua. En cet instant, Amber croisait les doigts pour que la prof ne la présentes pas mais manque de peau, Madame Carlson se tourne vers elle.

« Chers élèves, j'aimerais vous présenter votre nouvelle camarade? Amber Lodge, qui nous vient tout droit de Malibu en Californie. »

Souriant timidement, Amber regarda un à un ses camarades puis se tourna vers sa prof qui lui demanda où elle en était dans le programme de science. Hésitante Amber lui répondit.

« Lorsque je suis partit de mon lycée, nous venions de terminer la deuxième partit du chapitre du métabolisme énergétique.

-Et bien, tu es en avance par rapport à nous Amber. Nous venons tout juste d'attaquer le chapitre des génotype et phénotype. Tu pourras sûrement intervenir plus souvent que je n'en aurais vu en seulement deux mois de cours. »

Gênée, voilà comment Amber se sentait. A peine une heure qu'elle était arrivée au lycée et elle se faisait déjà remarquer. Comment ne pas se sentir gênée ?

Madame Carlson souria à ses élèves puis alla derrière son bureau et commença son cours, cours qu'Amber avait vu et connaissait par cœur. Elle prit son stylo en main et commença à gribouiller sur ses feuilles.

Une heure plus tard, la cloche sonna et tous les élèves sortirent précipitamment en groupe de deux voir plus mais Amber se retrouva seule. Elle qui avait toujours eu un petit groupe d'amis et elle qui faisait partit des populaires, cela lui fit littéralement un choc. Se retrouver seule du jour au lendemain ça fait toujours plus ou moins mal.

Attrapant ses affaires, Amber sortit de la salle et regarda le prochain cours qu'elle aurait. Histoire, une matière qui l'avait toujours passionné. Ne sachant pas où se trouvait la salle, Amber demanda à des élèves autour d'elle mais aucun ne voulu lui répondre.

Tournant pendant une dizaine de minutes, Amber abandonna et se réfugia dans la cours extérieur de l'école qui servait de réfectoire les jours de beau soleil comme celui-ci. Elle eut l'embarra du choix pour s'asseoir, à cette heure personne n'était en dehors des cours.

Jetant ses cahiers sur une table, Amber s'assit lourdement sur le banc et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Fermant les yeux, elle profita de ce moment de solitude pour repenser à sa vie lorsqu'elle fréquentait la « Malibu Science High School », l'école la plus réputée pour faire son entrée dans les plus grandes facs de sciences des États-Unis. Mais ce moment de solitude fut de courte durée car une voix féminine l'interrompit dans sa réflexion intérieur.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Relevant la tête, Amber vit sa voisine de table du cours de biologie. Le seul cours auquel elle avait assisté. Elle dévisagea la jeune fille et vit qu'elle avait de magnifique yeux marrons et la peau métisse. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés étaient attachés en un haut chignon. mais Amber se dit qu'elle pourrait rendre son visage plus éclatant en les détachant. Elle se demandait quel longueur pouvait avoir ses cheveux.

Après un court silence, à dévisager Michelle,Amber lui indiqua une place en face d'elle et lui souria mais Michelle s'assit simplement sans un sourire pour Amber.

Un duel silencieux s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes mais cinq minutes plus tard, Michelle le brisa.

« Tu sèches les cours ?

-Pas volontairement, répondit Amber.

-C'est à dire ?

-J'ai pas trouvé ma salle d'histoire et lorsque je demandais de l'aide on me foutait un vent mémorable.

-Peter ne t'a pas attendu ?

-Pourquoi m'aurait-il attendu ?

-Parce qu'il a cours d'histoire aussi.

-Ouai bah vu comment je l'ai limite envoyé bouler lorsqu'il m'a montré le chemin pour aller en bio, je peux comprendre qu'il ne veuille pas m'aider.

-Tu as envoyé bouler Parker, pour quelle raison ? C'est le mec le plus gentil et le plus inoffensif que je connaisse.

-A vrai dire y a pas vraiment de raison mais depuis la disparition de ma mère et l'emprisonnement de mon père, tout le monde me juge et me regarde de haut. J'ai accumulé tellement de colère en moi alors quand Peter m'a accidentellement bousculé en me montrant le chemin pour aller en bio, j'ai explosé. »

Michelle ria puis continua de parler avec Amber. Chacune apprit à connaître l'autre et pour une fois Amber sentait que quelqu'un ne la jugeait pas par son nom de famille mais par sa personnalité.

La discussion dura jusqu'à ce que la cloche, annonçant la fin des cours et le début de la pause, sonne. A ce moment-là,Michelle se leva et Amber se dit qu'elle allait de nouveau se retrouver seule mais avec surprise, Michelle l'invita à se joindre à elle.

Souriante, Amber accepta. Venait-elle de se faire une première amie dans cette école ?

A peine venaient-elles de partir en direction du hall que Michelle s'arrêta pour faire face à Amber, qui s'arrêta également.

« Au fait, fit Michelle, je sais qui tu es, Amber Lodge, mais tu ignores mon nom ! Je suis Michelle Gonzales.

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance. »


End file.
